The Colon Cancer Risk and Prevention clinic will clarify the genetic causes and clinical expressions of familial colonic polyps adn cancer to provide effective cance prevention and control to persons with familial risk. This will be accomplished through clinic evaluations and genetic counseling, endoscopic evaluation for characterization of high risk families and continued identification of disease genes.